


Virtual Reality

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Rage, Sad, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: It's all fun and games until it becomes real.





	1. Chapter 1

You frantically reached around the top of your head for the VR headset you swore you had on earlier. Your eyes wide as Rick held a broken bottle to your throat. Morty was screaming behind him after you had just thrown something random off of Rick's shelf at him and hit the poor boy in the head hard enough to cause him to bleed.

Now you had a pissed off Rick pinning you to the washer and dryer in the garage. Broken bottle pushing painfully into your skin. Tears trickling in the corners of your eyes as you were breathing quickly.

"W-w-w-who are you, you little shit! What - what the fuck do you - do you think you're doing!?"

Spit splattered your face with every word that fell from Rick's mouth.

You were now in tears.

His wet, warm saliva being too real feeling against you. The VR headset apparently not there. You didn't know what was happening anymore. It was just suppose to be a game.

It was just suppose to be a game.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -- I didn't know this was real!"

You cried out.

Morty had stopped crying a little bit ago as he had managed to stop the bleeding on his forehead. He was busy trying to fix his wound better with a bandage he found by Rick's desk. However, Rick wasn't letting up on the bottle on your neck.

"The fuck do you -- do you mean you didnt think this was real!? Huh!"

"I was just playing a game! It was a game! You're not real! You're not real you're a game!"

You screamed and cried causing Rick to yell as he yanked you off the dryer.

"C-Come with me you - you - you little shit!"

Rick shouted pulling you toward his hatch in the basement floor. You gasped when he tossed the broken bottle against the floor and it shattered into tiny pieces and slid everywhere.

It was then Rick removed his rug and popped the hatch up and open.

"Ge-Get down there!"

Rick yelled shoving you toward the opening.

Through how tears you crawled onto your knees and started to decend the latter that you knew would lead you down into Rick laboratory where he'd do only God knows what to you.


	2. Chapter 2

You were shaking, crying, scared, standing there in the undercroft of Rick's work area. You didn't know what the man was going to do to you, but you figured it wasn't going to be good after what you did to his Morty.

"L-Look a-a-a-at her Rick! Sh-she doesn't look like s-s-she meant it you know!"

Morty said actually trying to help plead for you. Rick was now holding you at gun point. He had grabbed one of the smaller ones off the wall and went looking you up and down.

Rick studied you closely.

He noticed your shaken form. Your red blotchy eyes. Your face and nose red. Your nose runny.

Then his eyes moved from your face. Your hair messy and out of place. Then you were wearing pj's. Going lower you had no socks or shoes.

Rick's eyes narrowed. He didn't know how you suddenly got into his garage. Him and Morty had been working on a small robot for Morty's science project and all of a sudden there was a noise, light, and then you appeared out of no where and talking to yourself.

Then you picked up something off the shelf and threw it at Morty.

You must have been super dumb or crazy.

"S-Seriously M-Morty!"

Rick belched out his grandson's name. He lowered his gun just enough to turn and look at the boy, but never dropping his guard.

"C-Come on Rick! I mean -- I mean l-l-look at her! She's -- she's obviously not dressed for - for travel!"

"That could - that cold be a disguise Morty! Jesus are you fucking dumb? Wait, don't answer that it was rhetorical..."

Rick said rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to you.

You seemed young, but then again that could be a disguise as well. Some type of holographic DNA enhancer to make you look like a female human and more innocent.

He wasn't taking any chances.

"Move!"

Rick barked causing you to jump. You gasped and quickly moved your legs to push you toward the direction of the room Rick pointed the gun toward.

You shuffled and stopped when Rick told you to. He just watched you. He told you to move to another area and you did that as well. His lips twitched up into a cocky smirk. You were listening to everything he was telling tou.

"Jump on one leg."

He added causing you to lower your head and lifted your other leg up off the ground and started jumping.

Rick broke out into a laughter causing Morty to glare up at him.

You cried harder.

"Rick!!"

"Alright, alright, alright! C-calm down Morty. Jesus, she -- she made you fucking bleed. Just - just learn to have a l-little fun damn."

Rick said looking from his grandson and back over to you.

"Alright, s-stop crying, I've had my fun. Now, what the f-fuck are you doing here? H-How did you get into m-my garage."

"I-I-I was playing a VR game and -- and then I came here."

You managed to whimper through a sniffle. Rick rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He didn't really believe it, since a VR system wasn't able to do that. 

"Y-You're Rick Sanchez from C-137 right?"

She questioned causing both Rick and Morty to look at you wide-eyed.

"T-The VR... there is n-no Rick Sanchez or Morty Smith in our world... you're both... you're both a work of _fiction_."


	3. Chapter 3

You found yourself in what you guessed had been the equivalent of being a prisoner type of situation. You had been cuffed to the wall just like that alien had been in the episode where Beth and Jerry had found it while arguing.

You didn't know how long Rick was going to keep you here and you most certainly didn't know what he was going to do with you.

But the moment you explained to them that in your demension that they were fiction, an idea created by Dan Harmon, Rick didn't seem too pleased about that at all.

He went on saying how stupid of a story that was that someone as brilliant as him could ever be created by some "fat, smelly, geek" of a guy.

Morty on the other hand seemed to have taken it well. He knew that different dimensions meant that there were different things and ways in which they happened. He accepted it and tried to get Rick to send you home.

But there was one problem.

You didn't know where "home" was now.

So there you were. Strapped against the wall in cuffs. Your arms numb and tingly from the sensation of blood being unable to reach your fingers and arms since you were hanging against the wall. Your toes barely touched the ground at all.

Not to mention that on top of everything else you were freezing. It was cold down here and you were still in your pj's. Even though you had on long bottoms, your top was sleeveless and you were freezing against the metal wall.

You were also tired. You had decided that before going to bed you'd play some more Rick and Morty VR. But what you hadn't expected was for this to happen. And now who knows how long you had been locked up down here, unable to sleep due to the pain in your arms and the cold.

You sniffled a bit.

None of this was how you ever expected it to go. You had read so many fanfictions about Rick Sanchez but none of them readied you for the possibility of this happening. Not even the games and TV show prepared you.

You hung your head. Stomach growling and the need to pee was extremely strong. You sighed deeply and sniffled again. Your mind wandered over all the possible reasons as to why Rick was doing this to you.

You weren't a threat. How could you be when it was obvious that Rick scared the shit out of you when you first arrived?

Just then you heard the hatch door open up and your eyes flickered over to the latter.

"Morty?"

You questioned seeing the yellow shirt and brown hair. The boy stopped and glanced down at you. You looked up at him and watched as his hesitstion passed and he proceeded down till his feet touched the ground.

"You said your name was [Name] r-right?"

Morty questioned. His stutter obviously no where near as bad as the first time. You nodded your head. Morty took a few more steps and approached you. He looked around the lab for a quick second before his eyes turned back up to look at you.

"I-I-I really shouldn't be down here... but Rick -- Rick left to go d-do something at the Citadel... do you uh-- do you know what that -- "

"The Citadel of Rick's. Yeah, I know what it is Morty."

You said softly wondering as to why he had went there if he hated the place so much. You watched as Morty fidgeted in his spot as if trying to figure out what he was even doing down here.

"W-Well you know [Name], even though you seem... different -- I - I - I dunno why Rick is treating you l-like this and I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay Morty... to be fair... I did hit you pretty hard with the Mr. Meesekes box."

You said. It was only partly the truth. The truth was you hated this being chained up like an animal to the wall. You hated that Rick was treating you like this, like an animal. But you were sorry for hitting Morty.

That part was true at least.

"Can I ask you a question Morty?"

"S-Sure?"

"Could you possibly bring me something to eat? Maybe a bucket I can pee in as well? A blanket maybe?"

"A-Awe jeez  [Name], I really -- I really shouldn't you - you know. Rick, he'll -- he'll know I was done here..."

"It's fine Morty."

You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment.

"Then, when Rick gets back... whenever that is, hopefully soon -- do you think you could ask him to check up on me. Hinting at it or something?"

"Y-Yeah sure I can."

Morty said nodding his head. You sniffled again, your nose running slightly from the cold. Morty's small smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Thank you Morty."

You said softly causing the boy's gaze to lower to the floor. He didn't say anything else as he turned and headed back for the latter. You watched as that yellow T-shirt disappeared.

* * *

 

Your eyes snapped open when you felt yourself falling. You grunted as your body hit the floor harshly. You cried out, your arms you couldn't even feel them but they hurt terribly along with your legs being numb.

The floor was just as cold as the wall had been with no added comfort to give.

Shivering now that you were awake - you don't even recall falling asleep - you glanced up and seen Rick standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Do you have to pee? Cold? Something to eat?"

His underlying tone was sarcastic, which meant he obviously knew that all three of those things were correct.

You pushed yourself up off the ground slowly and watched as Rick belched and started speaking.

"M-Morty was never any good at -- at lying to me. He tends to ramble on waaaaaay too much."

Rick explained watching as you attempted to stand on shaken legs. You gritted your teeth through the pain as you stood there allowing your legs to come back to life for you.

You looked at Rick. The unamused expression etched across his face.

"He's a nice boy."

You told him causing him to roll his eyes and scoff.

"Yeah, well, you'd know _all_ about that wouldn't you?"

"I know all about you too."

You reputed causing Rick to snort.

" _Whatever_."

He said taking a drink from his flask as his body relaxed. He belched again after the drink and pointed toward a door near the back of the room.

"Shitters back there. Don't touch anything. Come up stairs for some breakfast once you're done."

Rick said with a wave of his hand and walked for the latter. You felt your eyes widen. He wasn't going to continue to watch you? But what would happen if you decided to grab a gun or -- that's when you stopped.

He _knew_ you knew better.

Because of what you said to him was true - which it was - about them being fiction where you came from then you knew what Rick was capable of doing to people that stood in his way or presented a threat to him or his family.

You inhaled deeply and stumbled toward the bathroom once you heard the hatch door close.

You really needed to pee.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick had given you another chance to explain after Morty had suggested to let you have a meal and some real sleep. You weren't for sure how long you had slept for but by the time you had woken up it was dark outside the Smith's house.

Rick had allowed you to eat with the family, Jerry eyeing you oddly, Beth attempting to strike up a conversation, and Summer seemed like she could care less.

Now you found yourself, still in your pj's, but warm and with a fully belly, and empty bladder.

"So, t-tell me again?"

Rick questioned pushing for information from you. You blinked slowly looking away from some of the things on his shelf. Morty had been standing in there with him listening as well.

The young boy had been a much bigger help to you than you would have imagined.

"Dan Harmon created you guys. Then, there's one voice actors for the both of you. His name is Justin... Justin... I can't recall his last name right now, but he's your voice actor."

You explained looking back at the two of them as you fumbled around with a crown in your hands.

"S-Seriously? H-He does both mine and Rick's voice?"

Morty questioned. You nodded your head and sat the crown back down before turning your full attention toward them.

"Yeah, he's talented."

Rick rolled his eyes and belched.

"A-Alright. So what dimension are you from? I-I'll send you back h-home."

He said pulling out his portal gun and ready to dail in the information for you. You swallowed and kept quiet. Rick arched a brow looking at you, and then as if reading your mind, he groaned and slamed his portal gun down on the table.

"You don't know where you're from! H-H-how can you not know where you're -- where you're from!"

"I-I don't know! You're -- you're suppose to be all knowing!"

"Infinite numbers! _Infinite_! What -- what part of that don't you -- you understand!"

You and Rick argued. Morty frowned deeply and watched the two of you yelling at each other. He didn't understand how a scared and crying girl that was obviously terrified of Rick could turn around and be in the middle of a loud argument with the man.

You were odd.

You were very odd.

"Should the Citadel know anything about me? Isn't that why you went?"

You questioned causing Rick to turn and squint at Morty as if he was upset with his grandson. Morty just looked up at Rick and blinked, why was he looking at him like that? Was he honestly blaming him for telling you where Rick had went?

Rick's head snapped back around with his arms crossed over his chest. He walked forward toward you and scoffed.

"Y-Yeah because there are **_so many_** [Name]'s that run around with me! News flash! Y-You're the only one I've seen, dipshit!"

"W-Well I dunno! I-I'm just trying to help!"

"What by being stupid? Yeah, I already have M-Morty for that."

You felt your cheeks warming the further this conversation continued. You could feel your fingers curling painfully against your skin.

Rick was passing you off, this had never happened with the show. You actually liked Rick, he was your favorite. But being face to face with this old, asshole man...

You wanted to punch his wrinkly ass face.

"L-Look a-a-a-at her Rick. She -- she doesn't need t-this!"

Morty tried to come to your help. He knew his grandpa could get under the skin of a lot of people and you seemed to be no exception to that trait.

"Y-Yeah. She's probably just -- just as dumb as you."

He scoffed before he pushed past you, causing you to move backwards as you watched Rick walk out the garage door and slam it shut behind him.

You gritted your teeth and before you knew what you were doing, you punched the shelf beside you causing it to break and everything on that shelf crashed to the ground.

You heard Morty yelp, obviously not expecting the action.

**_"Fuck you too!!"_ **

****You yelled, your loud voice probably able to be heard through the whole house.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a rough few days since you smashed your fists against Rick's shelf and broke it. You hadn't seen much of Rick over the last few days. It was an on and off type of passing.

You'd sleep in his laboratory and sometimes see him come down to grab something, but he'd leave just as quickly as he appeared.

You heard from Morty that Rick had been working to figure out what your place of origin was but even with the help from some of the Rick's in the Citadel, which shocked you he was even working with his other selves, he was unable to figure out how to send you back home.

Actually, it all suprised you greatly that Rick even wanted to send you home.

You figured that for all he cared you could rot or die. You learned quickly from being face to face with him, and from the shoe, that Rick only cared about himself and maybe _slightly_ about his family.

So when you walked out of the kitchen and into the garage seeing Rick there you took the small window of opportunity that you had.

"Hey Rick?"

You started speaking only to have him continue working on whatever it was he had been prior to your appearance in the garage.

"I just... I wanted to apologize for the shelf... and telling you... I'm not normally like this, you have to understand. I didn't think that this was all possible. Yeah, I might be simple minded, but you're like... you're a fucking God Rick. Not everyone is as smart as you -- or even as close to your level of genius..."

You told him causing him to stop tinkering with what he had been working on and turned to look at you. Beth had given you a shirt and some jeans since you didn't have anything besides your pj's.

Looking at you, Rick gave a wave of his hand toward the door behind you.

"Shut the door."

He ordered. You blinked slowly, but did as you were told. As you closed the door, you heard the garage overhead door close with the button Rick clicked.

You turned and watched it slowly going down. But what you didn't expect from all this was Rick motioning you over with the beckoning of his finger. You raised a brow and walked toward him. You stopped and stood in front of him.

He looked down at you.

You looked up at him.

Suddenly he grabbed you by your jaw and squeezed harshly. Your eyes widened as he pulled you closer to him. Your breathing through your nose quickened as you were startled by his actions. His eyes narrowed down at you.

" _Do you wanna fuck me?_ "

He questioned so quietly that you weren't even sure if he had asked it. You blinked rapidly.

"W-What?"

"Y-You're standing there st-stoking my ego babe. Do you wanna **_fuck_ ** me?"

He asked again. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat. It was apparent that Rick had a boner. It was _very_ apparent as it was pressed against your stomach.

What could you possibly say to this?

You didn't think you could ever tell him the truth. Telling him that you wanted to fuck him. Wanted to call him Daddy. Wanted to be fucked mercifully by him. Every fanfiction that you ever read. Every night that you've dreamed as you ran your fingers across yourself.

Now you just had to stop fighting yourself internally with yourself.

What were you going to say?


	6. Chapter 6

Rick was gone from your body. Your breath that was hitched in the back of your throat and it was only then could you breathe again once Rick's body left yours.

You were blushing so badly from the dick move Rick had just put you through. You knew it was a dick move because he stood there laughing his ass off.

"Y-Your f-fucking face! That's awesome! Y-You should have seen your face!"

He laughed. Your narrowed your eyes and turned on your heels storming out of the garage leaving a laughing Rick in your wake. Your breathing was irrationally quick as you threw open the door, having it hit the wall, and making a be line for the front door.

"[Name]!"

You heard Morty call out but ignored the boy as you unlocked the front door and threw that one open too. You then left the house with Morty fast on your heels.

"W-What happened! H-Hey s-s-stop!"

He called out to you trying his best to stop you before you left eye front yard.

"Go away Morty! I -- I don't wanna talk about it! Your grandpa's an asshole!"

"Yeah... tell me something I don't know..."

Morty said tagging along your side. He walked with you down the street. He looked up at you and seen the way your face was hot and your eyes seemed almost glazed over.

Morty lowered his head a little as he walked along side of you. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say to you as you both walked. Walking along together in silence seemed to be the best thing to do for now he figured.

If you wanted to speak to him, he'd listen.

"Morty, why are you following me? Go home."

"I-I don't wanna have you out here by -- by yourself."

He told you causing you to stop walking for a moment. You looked at Morty, he looked up at you. You sighed and groaned shaking your head you crossed your arms over your chest and went to take a seat on the curb.

Morty followed suit and sat down beside you.

"It's just... I watch you guys. You guys are part of a TV show, you know. Rick and Morty C-137 are the main characters. Rick and Morty is the name of the God damn show... it's just... you have _no_ idea how loved you guys are in my world."

You explained to Morty. He sat there listening giving the occasional "wow" every now and then. You sighed and put your head in your hand.

"And... Rick is one of those characters that is absolutely loved by most of the fan base. They -- we -- write stories about you two all the time. It's so weird to talk about jesus."

"To be honest, it's weird to hear. But -- but it's also f-flattering at the s-same time."

Morty said rubbing the back of his neck looking down at his shoes. You looked at him and then noticed that he looked up at you.

"So... what do- what do you write about us?"

You felt your face warm. Embarrassment flooding your cheeks.

"Well, adventures, mostly... with me in them with you and Rick."

You only half explained. You seen Morty smile and laugh a little.

"W-wow. Adventures huh? That -- that's something you wanna d-do?"

"Yeah... yeah more than anything. To just... to just go on adventures with you guys."

You said scratching the side of your head.

"Is that why -- is that why you got so angry with -- with grandpa Rick? D-D-Did you ask to go on one and he-he said no?"

You chuckled a bit, coughing a to clear the embarrassment from your body best you could.

"N-Not really. I went to apologize to Rick for his shelf and telling him to go fuck himself. He was... he wasn't very nice, made fun of me instead of accepting my apology."

"Y-Yeah, sounds like Rick."

Morty said nodding. He sighed and stood up from the curb. He looked down at you.

"Why don't you come b-back? We can, we can watch some tv and h-have some snacks."

Morty said with a smile as he tried to cotes you back inside with him and get you off the street. You took a moment before nodding and standing up beside him.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun."

You said with a small smile as you followed Morty back inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know I've never seen this all the way through. It was a pretty good show."

You said with a shrug as you and Morty left the livingroom after watching Ball Fondlers. Morty just laughed as you and he took your places at rhetoric dinner table.

"Well, I think it's great that you two are spending time together."

Beth said with a smile as she looked at you. She had been very supportive since you came here. She had given you a change of clothes, a place to stay, and had been understanding.

Summer had spoken very little to you. She wasn't really into it since you were just some woman that was in her house and didn't seem to be like an alien at the very least.

Jerry hadn't given much attention to you either. He had been... well, Jerry.

"Yeah, thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh it's no problem! After all, I'd feel terrible putting a friend of my father's out on the street."

She chuckled causing you and Morty to raise a brow. Is that why Beth allowed you to stay here? She thought you were Rick's friend? You had to question where she got that idea.

Speaking of which, Rick came out of the garage and with a loud belch took a seat at the dinner table. He started filling his plate with pork chops and the various other foods that were sat out on the table.

You blinked slowly before digging into the food.

Dinner was mostly Beth and Jerry talking. Sometimes Morty joined in when Beth turned her attention toward him. Rick was quiet for the most part as he sat beside you.

You weren't all too excited to even speak to the wrinkly old man after the garage incident. And he didn't really seem to care for you at this moment either.

* * *

It was later that night when you were preparing for bed. You still continued to sleep down in Rick's lab. You had been sleeping on a coat down down there. Even though Beth had offered you a spare room, you told her that being down there was amazing and different to you.

You enjoyed it.

And so you continued to sleep down there. You did enjoy it. You didn't dare touch anything, but you were fascinated by them.

From the guns hanging on his wall to the test rubes with different creatures inside the lime green liquid inside, you were beyond amazed.

"You -- you're too simple."

Rick belched behind you. You jumpped slightly, you hadn't heard him enter the lab. Rick was holding his flask and belching. You raised a brow watching him sway your way. He stopped in front of you and put an arm around your shoulder to help keep his balance.

"Y-You know a-after s-some deep con-consideration and-and-and mathematically speaking, I've come to - I've come to determine that wh-what you've said about us being - being a show is the truth."

"Uh... yeah?"

"Yeah."

Rick belched as his weight caused you to stumble sideways a little. You grunted as you kept your balance with him, that was until he turned fully toward you. You stiffened when you felt Rick's lanky finger rub the side of your cheek slowly.

Your face warmed as you stood there trying to keep you both upright at that moment, which was easier said than done.

"S-So babe. You wanna -- you wanna take up m-my offer from th-the garage earlier?"

He questioned cooking his brow and rubbing his lower half into you. You swallowed and shook your head.

"Rick you're drunk."

"And h-horny."

He added leaning down and smashing his lips over yours in a shocking manner.

 


	8. Chapter 8

No sooner did Rick start kissing you in a sloppy manner did he pull back and pass the fuck out. You yelped as you dropped him into the ground by accident. You hadn't expected him to fall backwards so suddenly and had dropped him.

Your chest was heaving heavily from the unexpected and very small makeout session that Rick had suddenly given you.

After clearing your mind for a second after allowing the initial shock to fade you sighed and looked down at Rick. You shook your head. The man was more hectic than you originally believed. Sure he was a crazed scientist but he wasn't anything like the show put him out to be... he was even worse.

"Jesus... Rick..."

You sighed rubbing your forehead as you stepped over him and grabbed his arms. You grunted as you pulled him back toward your cot and put him up on it. You sighed deeply and sat down beside the cot.

You shook your head as you listened to Rick's snoring.

* * *

Your opened your eyes slowly and looked around the room. Rubbing your eyes you looked and noticed you had fallen asleep on the floor. Then you recalled that Rick had come down to see you last night.

You groaned sitting up noticing he was long since gone. You sighed and moved to sit up on your butt. Your whole body ached from sleeping on the floor of his lab.

You wondered just how drunk Rick had been last night. Was he just drunk enough to fuck around or was he "I made a neutron bomb" drunk?

Either way you needed to get up off the cold floor and get something to eat.

After a quick change of clothes and your daily routine in the bathroom you found yourself with a bowl of cereal in front of you.

"[Name]? Y-You okay?"

Morty questioned looking at you. You gave a tired yawn and moved your cereal around in your bowl.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. Couldn't get comfortable."

You said with a shrug, wondering if Rick even cared that you had slept on the floor - probably not - giving him the cot last night. Rick had been eating waffles beside you, he didn't seem to care as you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye.

"Y-You still sleeping on that cot? T-That can't be g-good on your back."

Morty said looking at you. You went to speak only to be cut off by Rick.

"The cot sleeps fine Morty. S-She's fine."

Morty frowned looking at Rick not understanding why he was being such an ass to you. Beth arched a brow as well, this being the first time she had seen Rick act this way toward you.

"Dad, that's no way to speak to your friend. Maybe you can, I dunno, whip her something up that's better for her back?"

She questioned causing Rick to roll his eyes. He groaned like a child that wasn't getting his way. Looking from Beth and over to you he noticed the expression etched across your face. He looked at you for a split second longer than he probably should have, but he ended it with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine. W-whatever. I'll -- I'll see what I can do."

He said putting another bite of waffle into his mouth.

You turned your gaze back to the cereal in front of you. You wondered why Rick had agreed to do such a thing when you both knew that it was because you had slept on the floor.

Who really knew?

 


	9. Chapter 9

To keep Beth happy he had made you a makeshift mattress for the cot that you had been sleeping on. Even though the cot had slept fine, it was more for the floor you believed in case Rick had another episode like the previous night.

Speaking of which, the man in question found you glancing around a certain corner of his lab. Specifically the corner where all his guns hung on the wall.

"Like what you see?"

He questioned causing you to turn your head quickly and see him behind you. You blinked slowly, he stood there hold two ice cream sandwiches and looking at you.

"Kinda. We only had a small glimpse of your stuff during a single episode of the show. I just wanted to get a better look at them now that I had the chance."

You informed Rick. He held out the ice cream for you while he took a bite of his own.

"Here."

He said as he walked up beside you. You paused for a moment before you took it. You knew Rick loved ice cream, so to have him actually sharing some with you... why was he doing this?

"Thank you."

"D-Don't mention it."

He said biting into his own again. You brought the cold treat up to your lips and smile as you bit into it. You always loved ice cream ever since you were a little kid.

"So, you like guns?"

He questioned. You nodded.

"Anything weapon like really."

You told him once you swallowed your ice cream. You noticed that the silence fell between you both again. It wasn't as if it was bad, you weren't sweating under pressure of anything. However there was the linger question in the back of your mind.

Why was Rick attempting to give you any type of attention.

He's made it more than clear several times that he's not interested in conversation when it comes to you. He makes fun of you, sexually assaults you when he's drunk -- so why now?

But of course you weren't going to ask. It would have been stupid to even try to get the answer out of a man like Rick Sanchez.

"Morty tells me -- he said that you wanna go on an adventure sometime?"

You stopped chewing and glanced at Rick, noticing that the old man was looking down at you. You swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too dangerous, I mean -- I'd be happy going to Blitz and Chipz."

You noticed a sparkle in Rick's eye that passed through quickly when you mentioned the arcade to him. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Y-You like that type of stuff?"

"Arcades are awesome. I love kicking butt and getting high scores, not to mention winning tickets for prizes."

You explained eating the last little bit of ice cream you had left. Rick had finished his a few seconds prior to you, and now had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... yeah maybe sometime when I -- I'm not busy I'll take you."

You raised a brow. Why was Rick being so damn nice? 

"Yeah, okay, I understand. You, uh, you know where to find me."

Rick snorted and shrugged his shoulders as he rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Well, I got -- I got stuff I gotta do.. like non-dangerous stuff..."

He said pointing back toward the ladder but didn't move. You watched him, was he hinting at something? You weren't sure.

"Oh, well, okay. Have fun with your non-dangerous stuff."

You said non-chalauntly to Rick as you turned back to looking at his gun wall. You didn't hear footsteps moving away, instead you knew Rick stood right beside you.

"I could uh -- I could use an -- an extra pair of hands."

He told you causing you to look at the man, who wasn't looking at you. You felt your lips twitch. So that was it. He needed help but he was too proud to actually ask for it in the first place?

"Not too hard is it? I'm an idiot like Morty after all remember."

You noticed Rick stiffen a bit at his hurtful words you used against him. He grunted finally looking at you.

"Just handing me stuff. A -- Anyone could do it."

"Oh, well, thanks for clearing that up for me."

He was silent for a moment before it was your turn to roll your eyes.

"Yes, I'll help you."


	10. Chapter 10

It was odd to you. Rick was actually trying to not be a complete asshole to you. At least that's what you had determined after a whole afternoon with the man helping him with various building exercises of different types of things.

Most of which you didn't understand, but that was to be expected.

Still, Rick never once shot you down for not knowing, at least not that you could tell.

And after the long day, dinner, and a quick soak in the tub upstairs you found yourself ready to turn in for the night.

Walking into the garage in your nightly attire you caught sight of Rick still tinkering with something. You glanced at the clock on the wall and seen that it was nearing one in the morning.

You seemed to have been pretty much undetected when you entered the garage, your hair still wet and your body cool from the warm bath and then facing the night air.

"You really don't like to sleep do you?"

You questioned causing Rick to turn and look at you. He blinked a few times and then belched before he turned back to tinkering with his -- whatever he was tinkering with.

"W-waste of time."

"Yeah, I know. Sleep makes up for half your day."

Rick scoffed, that's what he always said and it must have been odd for him to hear it come from someone else... least that's what you believed.

"You t-turning in?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. Relaxed from the bath though."

Rick just grunted which you took as your sign that he was done with the conversation. You gave a content sigh as you moved the rug and popped open his lab hatch. Glancing at Rick for a moment, lingering just a tad bit, before desending into the underground lab for some much needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

You had been in this world for a total of 13 days. And within those 13 days you learned a lot of things. You learned mainly that most the fanfictions that you would read or write yourself didn't hold a candle anywhere close to the real Rick.

You found yourself second guessing everything that you knew about the show and stories you read.

Yes, Rick was an asshole. But he wasn't so much of an asshole that his whole character was just -- asshole-like.

There had been times where he was joking, funny, he'd laugh. That didn't make up for the times when he'd call you an idiot, but hell, he was working on not making you feel so... small.

Least that's what you happened to notice.

Beth enjoyed your company as well, smiling and saying how much better Rick seemed to be mood wise. You thought it odd since you didn't see a change in the man all that much, but you took her word for it and decided to keep an eye open yourself to see what she meant.

You couldn't see it.

Rick was Rick. Maybe it was one of those things where only the family could tell the difference. After all you were a strange from the outside looking in.

" _H-H-H-Hey!_ "

Rick snapped causing you to jump. You looked wide-eyed at him as you stood there holding the jug of milk in your hands. You didn't know what to say when you seen his slightly crazed look.

At first you figured he was upset you were getting a glass of milk, but then realized how stupid that sounded.

"Rick?"

You questioned watching as Rick rushed for you and grabbed your wrist. Yanking on your arm it felt like he was going to rip your shoulder from its socket, which caused you to drop the milk jug onto the floor. The lid busts off it and milk went everywhere.

But Rick didn't seem to care.

He pulled you into the garage and through a portal that he had made. You gasped, feeling your body tingled and your ears popping as he pulled you through.

It was bright, wherever it was he had brought you. You blinked several times and noticed that you were in the middle of the Citadel. Your mouth gaped as Rick dragged you along getting odd glances from some other Rick's and Morty's that you passed by.

It was then you took a second to look around and you noticed that you seemed to be the only [Name] there.

"S-Seriously you're gawking like you've never seen all of this -- all of this before!"

"Hey! It's different actually being here!"

You snapped as Rick pulled you along. Your heart was pounding. Was he taking you to the council of Rick's? What was the reason for him even bringing you here in the first place?

What was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Rick didn't take you to see the council of Rick's but instead took you into some huge lab. Your mouth dropped again causing Rick to snap at you which in turn you shut your mouth again.

"Hey, Science Rick!"

C-137 called out causing the other Rick to turn around and remove his goggles. The other Rick looked at you and you were quick to take in his features. His hair was much more wild and he seemed to have a small burn mark under his chin. But aside from that there wasn't really much of a difference between him and C-137.

"This her?"

Rick nodded and shoved you forward. You kept your balance as you staid in place looking at Science Rick. He motioned his head toward a chair that seemed like a dentist chair. It was large and had a whole slur of wires coming out of different ports and things.

"Get over there and sit down -- I'm going to draw some blood and test it to help see where the hell you're from."

He explained. You blinked slowly but moved over to the chair. You took a seat and allowed your back to ease into the unbelievable softness that the leather chair had to offer. Watching as Science Rick started hooking you up you noticed from the corner of your eye as C-137 seemed to be watching you closely.

"So how is the blood going to tell you where I'm from?"

Science Rick sighed as he fumbled around with various needles and test tubes.

"Your DNA will be altered due to various elements in your demension; radiation, global warming, steroids in the foods you eat. You get the picture. I'll take your blood and fuse it with the same blood type from different demensions. If it successfully combines then there's a chance that whatever demensions the test blood is from could be yours."

"I see... but if by that logic then there's gonna be a handful - if not more - demensions so how will we know for sure which one is mine?"

Science Rick stopped for a moment as he looked down at you. He snorted as he glanced over his shoulder and spoke to C-137.

"She's not as dumb as I thought."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She's -- she's always making shit a challenge that's for -- sure."

C-137 said pulling his flask out and taking a swig. Science Rick turned back to face you and you winced a bit from the unexpected poke. You didn't know what Rick had meant by that but you weren't going to ask -- at least not right now.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes. After that you'll feel slightly high from the blood loss and you'll need to be watched for a while."

You nodded. Science Rick removed his gloves and tossed them in the trash as he then walked over to his work area and pulled up some stuff on the computer. You sighed through your nose and leaned your head back fully against the headrest of the chair.

Closing your eyes you became comfortable as you listened to the machine working in taking out your blood. The sounds slowly lulling you to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh God... I feel sick."

"Yeah w-well that's what happens when ne-nearly a pint of blood gets taken from your - from your body."

Rick belched as he helped you through the portal. You whined and groaned as you went to lean against him, causing the man to tense up.

"Don't go throwing up on me! If you're -- if you're gonna hurl then do it over there!"

He barked thinking that's what was going to happen before he could manage to drag your wobbly ass down over to the cot. Luckily he managed to get you there without a puking incident. Dropping you down onto the cot in his lab he sighed and looked at you.

Rick couldn't help but snort as he seen how high you looked from the blood loss. Science Rick had taken quite a bit from you and he wasn't suprised that you seemed euphoric due to the lack of blood.

"Hey Rick?"

You questioned looking up at the man that was pulling out his flask and taking a swig of it.

"What?"

He questioned looking to you wondering what in the hell you could possibly want now? Jesus why did you have to be so needy even when you were high as fu--

"Thank you."

Rick lowered his flask for a second and just looked down at you. He didn't really know what to say. This was the first time you had actually thanked him - well, that he heard - for anything. It was odd to hear and the way you said it caused his brow to arch.

"Whatever..."

"No, seriously, thank you. You're helping me even though you don't have to do it. And... and I appreciate that so much you have no idea."

Rick just hummed. He wasn't really use to this type of conversation and so it left him slightly awkward. He was use to the whole someone yelling and bitching him out, not him being thanked.

"Yeah well... don't thank me yet. We don't even know if it'll -- if it's gonna work."

He snapped screwing his lid back onto his flask and then putting it back in his lab coat. It was then he was even more taken back and his whole body stiff.

You were smiling.

It was a genuine soft type of smile. It wasn't large and it wasn't flashy, but it was grateful.

It was the type of smile Rick hardly ever saw - and most certainly one that was never given to him.

For the first time in a long time, Rick Sanchez was speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning you awoken to still being light-headed and the room slightly spinning.

Rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands you remove to be sleep from the corners of your eyes. It was then you slowly and carefully set up on the cot making sure that you weren't going to heater over and fall onto the cold lab floor in the process. Once you figured you were stable enough you swing your legs over and place them upon the floor.

Pinching the brim of your nose you massage between your eyes with your fingers trying to stabilize the spinning room. Sighing deeply you realize that you were still extremely light-headed from the blood loss that you had partaken in yesterday. Or at least what you had expected was yesterday.

You can never tell time when down in the lab seeing as how there was never a clock or anything in which you could keep track of time within your line of sight. Yawning loudly you removed your hand from the brim of your nose to slide it over your forehead and through your hair managing to tame your messy bed-head. Looking around the room slowly you decided it was time to get up.

You were alone of course not knowing where Rick or Morty was at this point in time. Although you assume that Morty was at school or out and about depending on what time it was. Rick you figured was in Beth's garage above in his lab working on something or sitting in the living room watching interdimensional cable.

Either way your stomach growled and you knew it was time to get up and get your day situated. Managing to stand on your own two feet you made your way to the bathroom which is located in the back of Rick's lab. Once you were done in there you came back out and headed for the ladder to head up into the garage.

As you place your hands upon the cold rungs of the ladder you slowly pulled yourself up and opened the hatch in the garage. Peeking out you did not see Rick as you enter the garage and close to the hatchback pulling the rug back over the hatch to hide it as he had it placed prior.

Scratching the top of your head you glanced around the room and decided to head into the house since the garage door was closed. Entering the house you took a glance around the kitchen and realize just how quiet the whole place had been.

You walked over to the fridge and opened it up seeing that there was leftover sandwiches from dinner last night and decided to grab one. Taking a bite out of it you moved to the left in the kitchen and pure through the archway in which you could see the living room.

You see nobody there and decided to scout out the dining room next. Upon further inspection you found that nobody was on the first floor. Ascending up the stairs you stood at the end of the hallway and listen for any type of movement that you could possibly hear.

The house was of course Dead Silence. You are such the brow and took another bite out of a sandwich wondering where everybody was possibly at. Chewing the sandwich you decided to head back downstairs and took a seat on the couch.

Picking up the remote you decided to turn on the TV and started flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. As time passed you managed to finish your sandwich and even settled for some weird interdimensional TV show. You figured about half an hour had passed before you became bored with watching the television.

In all honesty it was odd being here alone in the Smith household it was so eerily quiet. Something didn't sit right with you and you didn't like it one bit. Standing up from the couch you toss the remote down after shutting off the TV and place your hands on your hips looking around the living room.

You wondered for a moment as to where everybody might have been but you had no way of figuring out anything. Sighing you decided to head back to the garage and see what you could find to Tinker in there with. Making your way through the kitchen and reopening the door into the garage you looked around seeing what it was you could see.

Of course you were smart enough to know not to touch anything that you didn't know what it was. There were a few exceptions such as the Mr. Meeseeks Box and of course the tools that set on the Shelf. Other than that you really had no idea when anything else was.

Just as you were about ready to touch the Box and going to ask Mr meeseeks to entertain you you heard the sound of a loud humming noise coming from outside of the garage door. You didn't even have time to open the door when it opened itself and you watched as the spaceship landed in the middle of the driveway.

You blinked a few times watching as Rick and Morty showed up and seemingly Morty was rather upset. You look to Rick and notice that he had the rather bored expression smeared across his old features.  
  
"That's the last time Rick!"  
  
Morty shouted angry, his stutter almost non-existent due to his anger. You arched a brow wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
"Come on M-Morty! D-Don't be like that!"  
  
Rick called out as the angry boy moved past you and toward the house. The boy didn't say anything as he slammed the garage door shut leaving just you and Rick alone outside.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
You asked pointing your thumb behind you toward the garage door. Rick grunted and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"H-He's just mad that hi-his grandpa wasn't as thrilled as him with -- his little superhero meet up."  
  
Rick scoffed. You blinked looking at him figuring that he meant the Vindicators. You scratched the back of your neck and rolled your head a little.  
  
"In all honesty the Vindicators are kinda just a group of dicks."  
  
Rick was walking past you when he stopped and arched a brow seemingly shocked for a moment before the look faded.  
  
"Surprised you knew who I was talking about. I keep -- I keep forgetting that you k-know aaaaaaaall about us."  
  
He said before continuing his way to his desk. You turned around and watched as Rick took a seat at his work table and pulled out his flask.  
  
"Well, I don't know everything, there's a lot of stuff that's only shown in your comics that's not on the TV."  
  
"Woooooooow our own comics huh? These guys -- these guys must reeeeeeally make a killin off of us."  
  
Rick said with a rather sarcastic tone causing you to frown. You sighed deeply and put both your hands in your pants pockets figuring it'd be best to leave Rick alone since he was in one of his moods. You shrugged it all off and headed for the garage door.  
  
"H-Hey."  
  
Rick called out causing you to stop. You turned and looked at him and noticed that he was looking at you in return.  
  
"Yeah Rick?"  
  
He sat there for a moment which caused a silence to fall in the room. You noticed that his stoic expression was faltering the more the two of you just looked at one another.  
  
"I uh - my adventure with Morty was -- was a bust. I was just -- well, I was wondering if -- you're not doing anything, maybe you'd wanna make - make up for the shitty time?"  
  
You cocked a brow. Did Rick just ask you on an adventure with him?  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
You replied causing Rick to smirk. He jumpped up from his chair and removed The portal gun from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Blitz and Chipz!"  
  
He hollered out causing you to give a cross between a laugh and a snort.  
  
"You have the smeckles to spend?"  
  
"Of course! Come on, you said you wanted to go didn't - didn't you?"  
  
You couldn't help but give a laugh. You had told him that a while back that you'd like to go. The only problem was for you was that one you still weren't feeling too hot and two Rick was seemingly a little too nice for your tastes. Still seeing the portal gun ready in his hands and the expression on his face you couldn't help but give a nod.  
  
Besides, you always wanted to try your hand at Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I was finishing up a Game of Thrones story I've been working on. Expect a few updates this month to this story. Don't worry I've not abandoned it!


	15. Chapter 15

He was laughing with you. Rick was actually laughing as you had just spent the most amazing time at the arcade trying to best him. You had won so many tickets you had no idea what to get so in the end you just ended up saving them. Rick of course rolled his eyes and said something about you not spending them on something cool since he didn't know when the next time the two of you would return would be.

But what he didn't realize was that he had just offered to bring you back out again without even realizing he had told you.

Now you both found yourself in a bar somewhere in space. You watched a bit as different aliens came and went from the bar while you enjoyed some alien equivalent to chicken wings and a non-alcoholic drink.

"You know, I never in my wildest dreams expected any of this to happen."

You confessed. Rick took a swig of his whiskey and belched looking over at you.

"Yeah, well, not surprised really -- I - I mean humans like you don't ever - really consider the fact that muil- "

"I completely believe and understand the whole multiple universes and inner dimensions. What I'm saying is I never thought it possible for myself to actually get to this point being here with you."

Rick was silent for a moment as he just looked at you. You noticed how he seemed to study your face and he must have taken into account your words at that point due to his stoic expression changing ever so slightly.

"You know for an idiot you're not as dumb as you lead yourself on to being."

Your eyes widened for a moment before you couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll take that as a complement do thanks."

You said taking another drink from your glass through your straw while cleaning your fingers with your napkin. You felt Rick's eyes still on you as you sat there beside him so once you were done you turned your head and looked back over at him.

"What?"

You questioned wondering why he was still looking at you oddly. You wordered if perhaps you had something on your face so you took the napkin and wiped around your lips and cheek.

That's when Rick's hand reached out and grabbed your wrist pulling your napkin down from your mouth. Your eyes darted from his hand that held your wrist and back up to his face.

"Ri -- "

"I asked you a while back if you wanted to fuck me, but I never gave you the chance to reply. S-So I'm curious still. Do -- Do you?"

You felt your whole body tensed up as you looked at him. You could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath, but then again when couldn't you? Your mind buzzed with different answers, but of course they all came out to the same one.

Yes.

Of course you wanted to fuck the old man as weird and fucked up as that sounded. Your heart was racing and you were pretty sure your pupils were dilated to the point where he already knew the answer.

"No, Rick, I don't."

You replied calmly looking up at him. Rick held your wrist still his grip not loosing for even a moment. His intense gaze on yours as he sat there in that alien bar in the middle of only God knows where with you.

"Alright."

He said relasing your wrist in the process and turning back to face the bar. Your felt your heart rate drop and the lump in your throat finally being swallowed down as you took another sip from your straw to mask the fact that you needed to swallow.

"I'm sure if you need to fuck, there's plenty of chicks in this bar that wou -- "

"Let's go home."

He said rather quickly cutting you off. You blinked confused watching as he downed his last drink in his glass and pulled out his portal gun and shooting it at the floor beside the both of you.

You didn't comment as you gave him a quick glance and watched as he slid off his stool and fell through the whole in the ground. Sighing deeply you followed his actions.


	16. Chapter 16

Things had been odd between you and Rick since the whole adventure. He'd been weirder - than usual - with you.

Rick had been quiet and more distant than before. He hasn't really asked you for help or when he has it was something like bringing him water and then having you leave.

You more or less ignored his shitty attitude and kept going on the daily just waiting to find out some news from Science Rick or something that could point you toward home. But of course your quiet little life here in Rick's world didn't stay quiet for long.

When Beth and Jerry's had gone out, Rick threw a party saying that everyone needed to loosen the hell up.

You sighed and rolled your eyes and kept in his laboratory for the most part. There was no need to be seen by the others, you weren't going to be here for much longer - hopefully - anyway.

Besides you already knew all about Birdperson, Tammy (bitch), Squanchy, and all of Rick's other weird alien friends. And since it was a party, you found it surprising when Rick's hatch opened and you found the host climbing down the rungs.

You'd been laying there on the bed looking up at the ceiling and listening to the party going on above you. Sitting up on your elbows when you seen the man turn and look at you with a large frown.

  
"What? Everything okay?"

  
You questioned seeing his long and lanky figure standing by the ladder. He just kept looking at you without saying a word causing you to sit up on the cot and swing your legs over so your feet hit the floor.

  
"Rick?"

  
You asked again looking at him confused.

  
"W-Why the fuck are you like this?"

  
He scoffed pulling out his flask and taking a swig of it. You arched a brow wondering what the hell he was talking about.

  
"Like what? If you're talking about me not being at the party then -- "

  
"No. Not that."

  
He replied putting his flask back in his lab coat and advanced you. You narrowed your eyes and stood up from the cot turning toward him.

  
"Y-You. W-Walking around like you don't -- you don't give a fuck about anything. L-l-like this is just some s-sort of vacation for you."

  
"Rick, I'm not -- "

  
"You think it's funny! D-Do you think that you can just go around p-playing with people!"

  
He was yelling at this point. He was yelling at you and you didn't understand why this was happen or what the hell he was talking about.

"Rick what the -- "

  
"Morty told me! Morty told me a-about your world! A-about how your people view us! About how y-you view us!"

  
Rick called out throwing his hands up in the air causing you to move back quickly while he advanced still. He was spitting everywhere and you could clearly see the rage in his eyes.

  
"A-about how you wanna g-go on adventures and how y-you fantasize and shit! Does -- Does just being around me get your r-rocks off!"

  
"Rick calm the fuck down! Holy shit I didn't mean -- "

  
"You do wanna fuck me don't you! Have this old granddad cock shoved so far into your tight little cunt! You want me to bend you over m-m-m-my fucking knee!"

  
Your whole face was sheer horror. You didn't know where he was getting these ideas or what Morty had told him, but it most certainly wasn't anywhere close to what you told Morty.

  
"Fuck no! I don't want anything to fucking do with you! Y-You're a fucking asshole Rick! You don't give a shit about anyone else so why should I give a flying fuck about you!!"

  
You scream at him stopping your running away from him and standing your grown. You grew angry. How dare he. How dare he make assumptions  (true or not) about you and your feelings toward him and come off as an asshole while doing it.

  
"Why the fuck would I ever touch someone who doesn't give a rats ass about anyone other than himself! Someone who has destroyed every relationship he's ever had! Unity, your wife, hell even your own family!"

  
You spat seeing the rage in Rick's eyes worsen, yet you ignored the warning signs and continued.

  
"That's right! I know about that shit! I know about everything fucked up in your life that makes you a shit man -- "

  
The echoing sound of a smack rung through the laboratory as Rick backhanded you causing you to fall onto the floor. You didn't get a chance to get up because before you knew it Rick was on top of you with his hands wrapped tightly around your throat, cutting off your air flow.

You gapsed and your hands shot out and grabbed his wrists at first trying to pull him off you, only to find that for an old man he was extremely strong.

Gasping your hands moved from his wrists as your lower body bucked against him trying to shove him off you. Your hands moved up and to his throat where you started to choke him as well, but stopped when you recalled he had an electronic implant in his airway that would shock the shit out of you if you tried to do that.

Opening your mouth you tried to speak, but couldn't as Rick tightened the hold around your burning throat. Your head felt light and as if it was going to explode.

You gazed into Rick's eyes and swore that this was it that he was actually going to kill you. The rage still very much in his eyes as he held you down, his teeth gritted tightly together.

Your eyes started to water over as you gave one final gasp and let your hands drop to the floor. You stopped struggling and your body went limp. You kept your eyes open as you looked up at Rick, figuring that if you were going to really die, you wouldn't fight Rick.

You knew the man would kill you if he wanted to. Rick seemed to notice this too. You stopped struggling as your face turned purple. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

  
"Look at you, you're not even fighting back. You're just a useless piece of shit."

  
He growled looking down into your eyes. He watched as the color faded from them and he cursed under his breath leaning down quickly he smashed his lips over yours and loosened your neck to the point where you could breathe.

You inhaled deeply with Rick's lips against yours. It was like a rush of pleasure that filled your oxygen deprived body. You could feel Rick's lips mush against your in a frantic action and his pelvis thrusting against yours in a manner you couldn't ignore.

Taking another deep breath you pushed your lips back against his and fought against them. Rick seemed to waste no time as his hands were removed completely from your neck and they swooped up underneath your shirt.

You felt his cold and boney fingers slide up your shirt to your bra where he pushed that up freeing your breasts. Twisting and pinching his fingers against your nipple you gasped and arched your back. With an open mouth Rick pushed his tongue inside and explored the unchartered area of your mouth.

Your fingers found their way into the back of Rick's balding head and tugged hard gaining a grunt from him. His dick was clearly pressed against your pelvis as you both thrusted against each other against the cold lab floor.

  
"R-R-R-Rick!!!"

  
The horrified scream of Morty came from the hatch above causing Rick to shoot up from your body. He thought at first the boy had seen the two of you but then he realized Morty couldn't see the two of you from the position you laid. Gun shots rang out and more screams were heard.

  
"M-Morty!"

  
Rick yelled seeing the boy dive bombing into the lab yelling and rolling out of the way of some green lasers from obvious guns.

  
"F-F-Federation!!"

  
Morty screamed as Rick was already grabbing guns off the walls and throwing a couple to Morty. You sat up quickly just in time to see the bug like creatures drop down into the lab.

  
"You! There!"

  
One of the mutant fly like creatures that was one of the federation yelled pointing at you.

  
"You're under arrest for crimes against the federation and government for acts of terrorism, kidnapping, murder and -- "

  
His head suddenly exploded as Rick shot the bug in mid sentence. Your eyes wide watching the body fall limply to the ground.

  
"Don't just stand there! G-Get up and g-get into the back room!"

  
Rick ordered causing you to snap back into reality as you quickly climbed to your feet and watching as Rick shot the other intruders.

  
"Go!"

  
Morty shouted as he shot a few of the guys too. Your legs buckled and you were unable to move as more of them started pouring into the lab. Rick and Morty became out numbered as they all piled into the room. You held your breath as you watched shots fly through the air and the shouting became distorted.

It was only when your shoulder started to burn with such a pain did you realize you hit the floor and Rick's voice carried above anything else at that moment in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this series is going to be but I will continue to update Foxy Grandpa when I have free time.
> 
> This series is a side project and is treated as such. Foxy Grandpa is my main priority until further notice.


End file.
